


Self-made Chocolate

by LittlexBlackxRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Bullying, Chocolate, Draco Speaks French, Draco can’t bake, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Harry Potter, Secret Admirer, Smart Hermione Granger, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Harry starts receiving chocolate from an anonymous person. He doesn’t seem to find out who the sender is.And where is Draco at night?-COMPLETE-
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	1. The anonymous student

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I really hope you guys like this :D  
> This is my first attempt on a multiple chapter fic.
> 
> I will make sure to update this reguarly!
> 
> (I got this fic idea from ‘Secret Admirer’ by blissfcll  
> Make sure to check their fic out too! It is very good :) )

“Harry! Wake up mate. You are gonna miss breakfast. And someone left you something.”

Groaning quietly, Harry rubbed his eyes. “Hm, what Ron?,” Harry asked while sitting up. It was then he noticed the little black box on his nightstand. 

“Seems like you have a secret fan,” Dean laughed.

Harry grabbed the box. “Do you guys know who left me this?” He asked. The other boys in their dorm just shaked their head.

“Probably just a fangirl,” Neville chuckled.

Harry smiled. “They left me a note as well,” Harry said. He started reading the note to himself.

(‘ Harry,

I made this chocolate for you. I hope you are not allergic, although I don’t think so. I’ve seen you tons of times eating a shitload of chocolate cake. I never made chocolate myself, or tried baking at all. So, consider this a thoughtful gift. It is as a thank you, for defeating that nose-less monster. Honestly, a nose job could have fixed that. But seriously, thank you for making our lives less miserable. I could never pay you back for what you did. 

I hope this is atleast something.

Yours, A certain student. ‘)

Ron, who had been reading the note too, laughed. “Seems like this person has been watching you, Harry!”

Harry chuckled and put away the note. “I wish I knew who they were. Atleast then I could thank them,” Harry said.

Seamus moved over to Ron and Harry. “Do you have a guess who it is?”

Harry looked the note over again. “Well, they’ve got a nice hand-writing. Neat and curly, so I am guessing a girl.”

“Quite obvious,” Ernie spoke. “All these girls are basically on their knees for you. I bet it was that Hufflepuff girl from two days ago.”

Harry nodded. “It seems like a good possibily. I mean, this is quite a hufflepuff thing to do.” Several people hummed in agreement. 

“Hey Potter, why don’t you try them already?” A quiet voice spoke.

Harry looked up. Malfoy was staring at him, silver eyes boring a hole into his soul. His blond hair fell softly past his face, some locks in front of his eyes. He was already in his Slytherin robes. What Harry noticed the most were his ears that were pierced, something that matches the many rings on his fingers.

After the war, Malfoy grew very quiet. He was barely noticeable. Though he had apologized to everyone, many still hated him. Harry had even spotted some people yelling at him or even punching and kicking him. Knowing that it is wrong, he had succesfully stopped the bullies sometimes. But Malfoy still came back to the dorms with bruises, cuts and limps countless of times.

“Yeah, I should,” Harry replied, taking one of the chocolate pieces in the box.

All the eyes were on him, wondering if the chocolates were any good. They weren’t. Harry spitted it out, coughing as he did so. Ron handed him a glass of water which he gratefully took. Man, that was absolutely disgusting. He wasn’t sure if he had ever tasted anything worser than that in his life.

“I assume they weren’t any good?” Neville laughed as Harry cleaned the spitted out chocolate.

“Merlin, no! These were horrible. Damn, I didn’t know you could fail so hard at making chocolate,” Harry laughed.

The rest of the boys laughed as well, making jokes about the horrible chocolate and the anonymous maker of it. Malfoy looked rather sad though, Harry noticed. Malfoy grabbed his stuff silently and left the dorm looking down to the floor the whole time. Harry just shrugged it off and joined the others in their jokes.

... 

Draco cursed silently to himself as he sat down in an empty hallway.

They couldn’t have been that bad, could they? He hadn’t tried them himself, he wasn’t hungry. But he had tried so hard. And the result looked pretty decent.

He had just managed not to cry in front of the others. Atleast he succeeded in that. Sighing, he grabbed some parchment from his bag. He quickly started to write.

... 

(Dear mother,

How are you doing? Are Teddy and aunt Andromeda doing well? Give them my well wishes.

I am sorry it took me so long to respond to your latest letter. I’ve been rather busy. But I am doing well, mother. My grades are good and I am still on top in Potions. Luna Lovegood took me nargle hunting the other day, though I still don’t know what they are.

I have a question for aunt Andromeda. She is an expert in muggle cooking and baking right? I wish to ask her for a chocolate recipe. It is for a school assignment.

How are the flowers in the garden going? Are the roses growing already?

Sending you all my love.

Love, Draco)

... 

(Dear Draco,

I am doing good, thank you for asking honey. Teddy and Andromeda are doing well too. Teddy learned to change his hair blue, which is very amusing.

Don’t worry. I am glad you are doing well. I am proud of you, my dragon. Give Luna my love. I have looked for books about nargles in the library but unfortunately I was unsuccesfull.

Andromeda gave me a recipe for brownies. They are supposed to be small chocolate cakes. I hope that works for you. I wish you succes with your ‘school assignment.’ Tell me what Harry thinks of them.

The flowers, especially the roses are doing well. The Narcisses you planted are doing wonderful too.

Giving you my love, dragon.

Love, Mother)

... 

Draco read the letter his mother sent him back in confusion. How would mother know about Harry? He never even told her! Shrugging, he grabbed the recipe attached to the letter.

Brownies, he could do that. It didn’t look that hard. Scanning the paper over, he smiled. Yes, Harry is definitely gonna like those.

He put the letters in his bag and stood up, heading for the library. Tonight he will make the brownies.


	2. Protecting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more sad chapter :(
> 
> Warning for physical bullying.

Harry was just making his way down to the library when a sound from the left hallway caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks and heard something again. A sharp cry of pain. Alarmed, Harry quickly made his way to the left hallway. He took in the sight before him.

A group of five students were circling around a small figure who was held against the wall. Harry took a closer look and immediately recognized the blond hair that was without a doubt of Malfoy. His grey eyes were widened in fear as he eyed the taller students surrounding him.

There was a small trickle of blood coming from Malfoy’s lips and his right cheek was bruised. He was slightly holding his midribs and a bruise in the form of fingers was seen of his wrists.

Harry stood froozed, watching the scene in front of him. The students were yelling insults at the blonde who cowered in on himself. One of the students moved forward and kicked Malfoy right in the ribs. The Slytherin cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. The other students took that as a sign to start kicking him over and over again, enjoying Malfoy’s begging to stop.

Harry broke from his trance and quickly moved forward. He pushed the students aside so they stopped kicking Malfoy. 

“What do you all think you are doing?, I didn’t kill Voldemort just for you all to start using unneccesary violence again!” Harry exclaimed.

One of the student boys spoke up. “He is a deatheater though. He deserves it.”

“No, he doesn’t. He wasn’t one by choice, nor is he one anymore. Leave, now,” Harry spoke in a low voice.

The students who were attacking Malfoy quickly left, leaving Harry alone with the blonde Slytherin on the floor.

He crouched down beside Malfoy. 

“It is okay now, they left. They won’t hurt you anymore,” Harry spoke in such a soft voice that it even surprised himself.

Malfoy looked up, tears streaming down his pale, bruised cheeks. He made an attempt to stand up but failed as he fell down, holding his ribs and crying out in pain. 

“Stop there, you will only injure yourself more. Let me help taking you to madame Pomfrey,” Harry said, as he watched the blonde with sympathy. 

He didn’t know where the sudden sympathy towards Malfoy came from. It might have been the fact that he was sitting right in front of him, looking all defeated and vulnerable. But he knew that this sympathy started earlier. He realised he had sympathy for Malfoy since sixth year.

He moved over to the tear-streaken boy and smiled softly. “I am gonna carry you, if that is alright with you.”

Malfoy nodded slowly. “Okay,” it came out small and vulnerable. 

Harry then put one arm under Malfoy’s knees and one under his shoulders. Carefully, he tilted the very light blonde up. Malfoy winced in pain a few times but eventually lay comfortable in Harry’s position.

Harry first thought it was rather weird to have Malfoy in his arms, but at this point he couldn’t care less. The Slytherin was in pain and Harry wanted to take him to the infirmary as soon as possible.

He quickly took Malfoy to the infirmary. As soon as he arrived, Pomfrey appaered, gasping at the sight in front of her. She didn’t hestitate though, gesturing to Harry to lay down the boy in the closest hospital bed.

Harry did as he was told and lowered Malfoy on the bed. Malfoy slowly closed his eyes in exhaustion. 

“Hey, stay with me for a second, alright? Pomfrey will fix you up now,” Harry said concerned.

Malfoy nodded, opening his eyes just a little.

Pomfrey moved Harry out of the way. He watched as she performed several spells on the blonde. He cried out in pain a few times after which Pomfrey forced him to drink a pain relief potion. It all took just a few minutes before Pomfrew was done. 

“Alright, dear. Get some rest and then you may leave,” she smiled softly before walking away.

Harry moved over to the bed as soon as the witch left. 

“Hey, how ya feeling?” Harry asked in concern.

“I’m feeling better,” Malfoy softly spoke before closing his eyes. “Thank you.. Harry.”

Harry was shocked. Did Malfoy just call him by his first name? He wanted to answer but one look at the pale boy in the bed told him he had fallen asleep. He watched as Malfoy’s breath evened.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. All curled in on himself, breathing softly. Harry moved some blond hair from Malfoy’s eyes. 

“No problem, Draco.”


	3. Hogwarts’s kitchen

Draco woke up, feeling better than he remembered. He opened his eyes to the bright lighting of the infirmary. His broken ribs were healed and the bruises and cuts were taking care of.

“Oh good, you are awake. How are you feeling darling?” Pomfrey hurried her way over to Draco.

Draco smiled as he remembered Harry carrying him here. “I’m feeling better miss, thank you.”

“Alright then. You can go back to your dorms now,” Pomfrey spoke friendly.

Draco nodded and stood up to leave but Pomfrey spoke up again.

“You can always come to me, you know. And with some names I will be able to report the people doing this to you.”

“Thank you, Pomfrey. But there is no need to. I’m fine and there are no names to report. I am just.. clumsy,” Draco lied.

Pomfrew looked at him suspicious but let him leave anyways.

Which Draco thankful did. Remembering the recipe in his bag, he started walking towards the kitchens.

...

Once in the kitchens, Draco took out the recipe. After the little incident with Harry he felt more determined to make these brownies perfect. He grabbed the needed ingedrients and put them on the counter. 

Before the horrible chocolates, he had never baked before. Thereby, he was a disaster in the kitchen. Soon, flower was everywhere, milk spilled on the ground and egg shells were laying in the wrong bowl. Groaning slightly, he cleaned the mess up with his wand. The muggle way of baking was just so hard.

His hands were all dirty with butter and chocolate by the time he finally got the brownies in the oven. It took him three hours and four tries to get him this far. It was already after curfew but Draco would be done soon. 

He had almost fallen asleep when the beep of the oven shook him awake. He quickly opened to oven, hoping they didn’t burn. Satisfied when they weren’t burn, he took them out. They looked fine, he thought. He had seen better but this looked pretty tasty too. 

He took a tiny bite of one of the brownies and smiled in satisfaction. This must be tasting better than the disaster of the week before. He got a box and carefully laid out the brownies in it. He put a fancy red ribbon on it and attached his note to it. 

Carefully, trying not to get caught, he made his way to the eight year rooms. Everyone in his dorm seemed to be asleep. He silently placed the box on Harry’s nightstand. He then moved over to his own bed and let exhaustion take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter! i promise more plot will come in the future ;)


	4. Burned Brownies

Harry left the hospital wing with a strange feeling. He knew it had something to do with Mal-Draco but he couldn’t really figure out what exactly. Draco calling him ‘Harry’ had Harry feeling all weird for some reason.

Harry sighed and made his way to the great hall for dinner. Once there, he spotted Hermione waiting for him. 

“Hey ‘Mione, where is Ron?” he asked.

Hermione shoved some potatoes his way. “Neville is helping Ron with his herbology essay. Why are you so late? You weren’t in the common room, nor the library!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, ehmm..,” Harry debated whether he should tell the truth or not. He decided to go with the truth. “I saw Malfoy being attacked in the hallways. I helped him to the hospital wing.”

Hermione had a look of sympathy on her face. “Poor Malfoy. I can’t believe people are still bullying. I thought we left that nonsense behind in the war. Is he doing okay?”

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend. Hermione was always open-minded and reasonable. He was glad she didn’t act weirdly on him helping Malfoy. 

“He is doing okay now. He had some broken ribs and bruises but Pomfrey healed them all,” Harry looked at Hermione sighing sadly. “He is fine now though. He is asleep.”

Hermione glanced over at the teachers table. “I am going to talk to McGonagall about this. Do you know who attacked him?”

“No idea. I didn’t really look at them. But it has happened more times. A lot of people attack him,” Harry said sadly.

Hermione sighed. “Right... I am gonna see what I can do, alright?”

Harry smiled. “Noble as always. Say, Hermione. Why do you wanna help Malfoy?”

Hermione finished her pumpkin juice. “It is unfair how they are treating him. Nobody deserves that. I am simply doing what is right.”

“Even with the past treatment towards you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I am over that. We were all victims of the war. He had no choice. It not his fault he got placed in that family. And he never meant it. He was just scared.”

Harry smiled. “You are right. I wish everyone had the same view as you. And Malfoy really changed after the war.”

Hermione smiled back. “I don’t think he changed. We are just now getting to see his true self.”

“I like his true self more than the fake mask he put on all these years before.”

Hermione gave him a strange look. “I know, Harry.”

Harry didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean. He changed the subject to something else and finished dinner with Hermione. After that, he went back to his dorms.

Once back in his dorms he noticed Malfoy wasn’t back yet. ‘Must still be sleeping’ he thought. Shrugging, he went to sleep after doing some homework.

...

When Harry woke up the next day he found a black box on his nightstand. It was a same one from the chocolate last week so he figured this was the same person again. He looked around. All the boys from his dorms had already left. Except for one, Malfoy’s curtains were still closed. ‘Still sleeping’ Harry thought.

He pulled the red ribbon of the box and found some brownies in it. On top of the brownies lay a note. Curiously, Harry opened it. 

((Dear Harry,

I heard you didn’t like my chocolate last week. That is fine. Me in the kitchen is just a disaster waiting to happen. Doesn’t stop me though from trying again. This time I made you brownies, which I hope you like. You prove yourself to be a bloody kind Gryffindor over and over again. I should find it annoying but I am rather attracted to it. So thank you again, for being you. 

P.S I hope I didn’t fuck up this time.

Greetings from an anonymous student))

Harry smiled. This person was definitely not a Gryffindor. This person sounds very sarcastic as well. Harry rather liked it.

He grabbed a brownie and carefully took a bite. They looked a little on the burnt side, but not dangerously so. They tasted a bit burnt too but Harry didn’t really mind. They were sweet and he kinda liked them. Ofcourse he tasted better brownies in his life but he really appreciated the effort of this person. And the brownies weren’t too bad.

“So, what do you think of them?”

Harry startled and looked up to find silver eyes watching him. “Fine. A bit burnt but those chocolates from last week were definitely worser,” Harry laughed.

“Hmm, burnt. Yeah..,” Malfoy replied slowly,

“Ah well, they weren’t too bad so whatever!” Harry chuckled as he watched Malfoy play a bit with his rings.

“Right.”

“So, Malfoy, feeling better? I didn’t hear you come in last night. Must have been asleep already,” Harry said as he kept watching the blonde.

“Feeling fine. And yeah, everyone was asleep already.” Malfoy awkwardly fidgeted around with the rings on his fingers before looking up to Harry, leaving Harry with that strange stomach feeling again. 

“Thank you, for helping me to the hospital wing yesterday and chasing those students away. You didn’t have to do it,” Malfoy said softly.

“No problem. And what else were I supposed to do? Just leave you there? I’m not like that,” Harry said. He was surprised Malfoy actually thanked him.

“No, you are right. You are not like that. But I would have deserved it,” Malfoy said in a sad tone.

Harry walked over to Malfoy and sat on the bed next to Malfoy’s bed. “No, you didn’t deserve any of that,” Harry said matter of factly.

“Potter... I was a deatheater.”

Green eyes met grey eyes. “Not by choice. Besides, it is all in the past now.”

Malfoy kept quiet and stared down his lap. Harry did the same as they sat in silence for an awkward few minutes. Suddenly, Malfoy spoke up again.

“Do you have an idea who your secret admirer is?” He asked curiously.

Harry thought. “No idea. The other boys think it is a hufflepuff girl. Do you have an idea, Malfoy?”

“No,” the Slytherin quickly answered. “Also, call me Draco.”

“What?”

“You heard me. If it is all in the past like you said then I see no reason to keep calling eachother by our last name.”

Harry smiled. “Okay, Draco. If you call me Harry then.”

Draco smiled back. “Okay, Harry. I’m going to take a shower now. See you around.”

“See you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!!! Have a great day/night :)


	5. Hermione knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do a little Hermione POV at the beginning :)
> 
> And more convo between Harry and Draco! :D

Hermione watches as Harry comes sit with her and Ron during breakfast. She put some pancakes on her plate and watched Harry’s excited face with a curious look. 

“What is up?” She asked.

“Guys..,” Harry started. “I think I just became friends with Draco.”

Hermione looked at Ron with a dissaproving look as he made a low grunt.

“Ron, don’t be that way,” Hermione exclaimed annoyed at her boyfriend. “And really Harry? That is great.”

“It is Malfoy, Harry. Have you forgo.. OW HERMIONE,” Ron yelled as Hermione kicks him from under the table.

“Don’t be an asshole about it, Ron! Draco has changed. I think it is wonderful,” Hermione smiled.

“So it is Draco now?” Ron made a face.

“Yes it is. So Harry, tell us what happened!”

“Well..,” Harry started. “We were talking about what happened yesterday, with the attack. He thought he deserved it and I told him that he didn’t. We talked for a short while and eventually he told me to call him Draco. He calls me Harry now.”

“Oh that is amazing! I’m so glad!” Hermione said, feeling excited for her friend. She always knew that these two would make great friends, if not more. The sexual tension between those two were so strong always. 

Ron just sighed. “Cool, mate. But I’m not gonna be his friend.”

Harry just smiled at Ron. “Fine, but be civil to him, alright?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

They ate in silence for a while but then Harry spoke up again. “Guys, I got something from the anonymous student again!”

“Show us!” Ron said.

“Well, this times it were brownies. Very much burnt and quite hard. But they were eatable. Better than the chocolates. They also left me a note,” Harry passed the note so she and Ron could read it.

After reading it Ron just shrugged. “I still have no idea who it could be mate,” he exclaimed. Harry nodded. “Me neither.”

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was eating a blueberry muffin with a glass of tea on his right. So now and then, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione knew it. It made a lot of sense too. She hoped Harry would realise soon because they would be actually good for eachother. Hermione was rooting for it.

“Hermione?” Harry’s voice startled her from her thoughts.

“Hm, yeah?” 

“I asked if you know who that person could be.”

“Oh, no idea.”

...

Harry hurried his way to History of Magic. He looked around for an empty seat and found one next to Draco. Ignoring some strange looks, he made his way over to Draco and sat down next to him. He grabbed some stuff from his bag and looked up to find Draco giving him a questioning look.

“Everything alright, Draco?”

“Yeah, ehmm,” Draco seemed to look for the right words. “Why did you come sit next to me?”

“Why not? We are friends.”

“We are?”

This time it was Harry’s turn to look questioning. “Yeah, are you okay with that?”

Draco gave Harry a small smile. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Alright then. Now lets try not to fall asleep through this class,” Harry joked.

Draco chuckled. “Challenge accepted.”

They managed not to fall asleep during their professor’s lecture. The professor announced that they may now start working on their homework. Harry looked at the homework with a bored look on his face, glancing over to Draco who already started. It was then that he saw the glistening silver in his ear again.

“You got your ears pierced.”

“Hm, what?” Draco looked at Harry.

Harry reached over and tucked some of Draco’s hair behind his ears so he could see his pierced ear better. He noticed Draco blushing but decided not to comment on it.

“Here, I never noticed it before. When did you get it done?”

Draco kept writing in his notebook. “After the war, at a muggle place,” he answered. “Do you.. do you like it?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, it fits you.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The professor then ended class and Harry and Draco parted ways, both going to different classes. Walking to the hallways, Harry felt that strange stomach feeling again. He shrugged it off as he entered his classroom.


	6. Who are you?

Days passed and Harry found himself talking with Draco more often. They would study together, play chess and just talk about regular stuff. Harry loved the blonde’s smart and sometimes snarky comments. He was actually very funny and it was very easy to make him blush.

Even Hermione and Ron started to take a like in the Slytherin. Hermione would study with him as well, while Ron and Draco held chess competitions together. Draco seemed so much happier these days and it makes Harry very happy.

...

Harry was sitting on his bed when he noticed a strange owl flying in with a note. Curiously, he grabbed the note and started reading.

((Dear Harry,

Today I don’t have food for you. I have been trying, ofcourse. But I just can’t seem to find a recipe that I can actually do. So maybe soon. This time you will just have to do with a note.

I really like you, Harry. But I have no idea how to tell you that. Honestly, I have been struggling with that since we were first years. I know the chance is very little that you actually like me back. But I can hope. 

Thank you for being kind and accepting. Thanks to you, I actually feel a bit more welcomed in this school. 

Hopefully you have a great day,

Greetings from an Anonymous Student))

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. This person was so kind, he wish he knew who it was. He sighed and put the note away. Maybe he will find out, one day or another.

...

Draco started making his way towards the entrance of Hogwarts. Mother sent him a letter, asking him to meet him there today. He sighed, he had no idea what this would be about.

His mother is already standing there, smiling and walking up towards him. Before Draco can say something, his mother gave him a bone-crashing hug. He stays in the hug for awhile, enjoying the warmth and safety of his mother. Eventually they pull apart.

“Mother, I’ve missed you.”

“My dragon, I missed you too. So much honey.”

Draco smiled. “Why did you want to meet up?” His curiousity got the best of him.

“Oh please,” Narcissa said as she sat down on a bench with Draco huddled against her. “As if you don’t know.”

“I genuinly don’t, actually,” Draco said, as his mother stroked his hair.

Narcissa turned to face him. “What did Harry Potter think of your brownies?” She smirked.

Draco turned to his mother, shocked and cheeks blushing greatly. “What?”

His mother chuckled. “You thought I wouldn’t know what is going on between you two? I’m your mother. I see those things,” she smiles.

Draco shakes his head. “You couldn’t have known. I never even told you that I am.. you know..,” 

“Gay?” His mother smiled. “Darling, I’ve known forever. Just like I know about your crush on Harry.”

Draco blushed even further. “You don’t sound angry about it.”

“Because I am not,” Narcissa exclaimed. “Look at me, dragon. I want you to be happy. And Harry sounds like a great guy. You should go for it,” she smiled at her son.

Draco nodded, relieved that his mother wasn’t angry. He thought that perhaps she was joking in her past letter and that she might not accept it. Luckily, he was wrong.

“Thank you, mother,” he cuddled close against his mother. “Does... does father know?”

Narcissa’s face darkened at the mention of the cruel man. “He doesn’t, nor will he ever know. He is in Azkaban forever sweetie. He won’t be able to hurt you about it,” she stroked her son’s soft hair lovingly. 

Seeing that her son wasn’t reacting, she changed the subject. “So, did you give Harry the brownies yet?”

Draco looked up. “Yeah, but I did it anonymously.” Draco then procceeded to tell his mother everything that had happened, with all his terrible bakings and his new found friendship with Harry. At the end of his little rant his mother was smiling.

“You are trying so hard, little dragon. I’m sure Harry appreciates that. And I think the chance is big that he might likes you back.”

Draco met his mother’s eyes. “You think so?” 

“Ofcourse honey, don’t worry about it so much. I trust in it,” Narcissa smiled. “I must go now, I’m babysitting Teddy today. I’ll see you again soon dear.”

Draco smiled. “Thank you, mother,” he said his goodbyes and gave his mother a last hug. He then made his way to the library.

He walked over to the muggle section and quickly spotted a cookbook. He took it, ignoring the strange looks he got from the librarian. He sat down in an empty hallway and went through the book. He stopped on page 87. A chocolate cake. That sounded brilliant to him. He marked the page and walked back to the dorms, determined to try this cake out tonight.


	7. Caught

Harry shots awake from his sleep. Sighing, he looks at his clock. 1am, it says. It is way too early in the morning, but Harry doesn’t feel like sleeping anytime soon. He goes to grab his book when he noticed that one bed still has its curtains open. Everyone else in the dorm is already asleep.

Harry recognizes the unoccupied bed as that of Draco. Where the hell could he be? It is long after curfew and Harry swore he had seen Draco getting into bed just a few hours ago. Maybe he had a nightmare and went out to get some fresh air?

He walks to Draco’s bed. The sheets are neatly folded, like they always are. His nightstand doesn’t contain much. Only a picture of Draco and his mom, and a book. To his surprise it is a muggle novel. Something green is peaking out from under his pillow and Harry can’t contain his curiousity. To his amusement, it is a green stuffed dragon. It is a small, soft thing and Harry smiles at the thought of the imitating Slytherin sleeping with it. 

There are no clues on why the blonde has left the dorm so Harry grabs his maurauder map. He whispers the spell and the map of Hogwarts appaers. He immediately starts looking for signs of Draco. He spots two Ravenclaws on the astronomy towers and a group of Hufflepuffs sneaking around the fifth floor. Looking further, he finally finds Draco’s dot. In the kitchens..

What is Draco doing in the kitchens? Harry laughs to himself. A pureblood like him must have never been in the kitchens before. Maybe he had some night cravings? That must be it, as Harry can’t find another logic reason. 

He looks back to his own bed. Sleep isn’t gonna come anytime soon. And he is quite hungry as well. Maybe he can join Draco in the kitchens? They are friends now so it should be something he can do. Harry smiles as he starts making his way towards the kitchens.

...

A sweet scent is in the air as Harry enters the kitchen. He silently looks around the huge place, looking for Draco. Quickly, he spots the blonde hunched over a kitchen counter. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Harry yet.

Harry tries to keep a chuckle in when Draco starts cursing in French but totally fails. Draco startles and turns around, spotting Harry. He drops a wooden spoon and curses some more in French before regaining posture again. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco snaps, standing in front of a bowl, trying to hide it.

Harry only laughs. “Getting a midnight snack. Real question is, what are you doing here? Wouldn’t think the kitchens is a place where you come.”

“Same as you, Harry,” Draco mumbles defensively.

“Right.. what are you getting? It smells sweet here,” Harry says smiling.

“None of your business.”

“Jeez, Draco. I’m only asking,” Harry says, surprised at Draco’s snappy behavior. The blonde in question keeps mumbling in French so Harry steps forward, looking at what Draco is hiding.

Ignoring Draco’s protests, he gently pushes the boy aside to see what he is hiding. To his surprise, he finds a bowl of what looks like badly mixed ingedrients, chocolate included. Next to the bowl lays a muggle cook book, open on a chocolate cake page.

“Are you attempting to make a chocolate cake, Draco?” Harry laughs.

Draco only blushes deeply, looking down at the ground embarrased.

And then it hits Harry. Chocolate cake. Chocolate... Bad bakings... Sarcastic notes. Draco is his secret admirer. And Harry caught him right in the act.

Many emotions hit Harry at once. Confusion and shock, but mainly happiness. Draco actually likes Harry. And it is that moment Harry realises what his strange stomach feeling must have meant. He likes Draco too, a lot. Sweet merlin! 

A soft sniffle brings Harry out of his thoughts. He looks at Draco only to see tears falling down his cheeks which he is trying to hide. Harry quickly moves over to Draco and holds his wrists.

“What is wrong?” He asks concerned.

Draco looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t want you to find out. I’ve ruined it all. I’m sorry, Harry! Can we please still be friends?” The blonde asks panicked.

Harry laughs and pulls the Slytherin in a hug. “Don’t be silly, idiot. I can’t believe you are the Anonymous Student! But you must know I am very happy to know that,” Harry smiles.

“You are happy about it? Why?” Draco sniffles against Harry’s chest.

“Because I like you too!” Harry says smiling wider.

Draco looks up and meets Harry’s eyes, looking hopeful. “Really?”

“Yeah, ofcourse I do!” Harry says as he cuddles the blonde even closer.

Draco hugs him back happily. They stays like that for awhile, Harry eventually breaking them apart.

“Why don’t I help you finish that chocolate cake, and then I take you to Hogsmeade next Saturday?” Harry asks.

“I would love that, Harry,” Draco smiles as he walks over to the cake. 

Harry starts helping Draco with his cake, which is a lot harder than the thought. Draco is quite stubborn and doesn’t agree with everything Harry does. Harry enjoys it though, he thinks it is quite adorable.

“Draco, that is way too much chocolate. You are making chocolate with egg and butter on top.”

“Am not! The recipe says that..,”

“The recipe says two little spoons of milk! Not two big spoons!”

“But..,”

“No wonder you are a horrible baker.”

“Git”

“Idiot”

This goes on for a while but eventually they finish and get a beautiful, well-baked cake as result. It tastes delicious and Draco looks at Harry proudly. Harry smiles and puts Draco in a hug. Eventually they grow tired and head back to the common room, both falling in a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left guys! Next chapter is their Hogsmeade date :D Hope you enjoyed this one :) Please comment your opinion :)) 
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> (Next chapter might take more time since i’ll be on vacation for a few days! It will be up in less than 7 days for sure though! :) ))


	8. Star night kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!! And the moment we have all been waiting for, their first date :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (I’m writing this at school hahaha!!!)
> 
> I am really sorry for the delay tho :( School proved itself to be more busy than expected! For you all who are also in school: goodluck!!!)

When Harry walked towards the entrance of Hogwarts, Draco was already waiting for him. Harry was dressed in blue jeans and a Gryffindor red sweater. Draco was dressed in black jeans with a black slightly oversized sweater. Harry thought he looked amazing.

“Hello,” Harry greeted. “I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long. Hermione held me up quite a bit.” That was true. Hermione had made sure Harry’s hair looked perfect.

“No, you were right on time,” Draco checked out Harry’s hair. “Did you do something with it?”

“Euhh yeah, Hermione styled it. Do you ehmm.. like it?” Harry asked awkwardly.

“Yeah! It looks good on you. You should have her style it more often,” Draco blushed.

Harry smiled at the compliment. “I should. Now, where do you wanna go? Wanna go to that icecream place?”

Draco nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

They started making their way to Hogsmeade, where the icecream shop is located. They talked about some random things, like school and funny childhood stories. After a while, Harry decided to hold the blonde’s hand. Draco blushed but held Harry’s hand as tight as possible.

They arrived at the icecream place shortly after. They placed their order, Harry a caramel icecream and Draco a green apple icecream, and went to sit down with their icecream. 

The talking went very smoothly and soon they were both hysterically laughing about Neville’s boggart of Snape in their third year. Actually, they were so loud that a worker from the shop came to their table.

“Gentlemen, you are being very loud. Other customers are bothered by this. I ask you to please leave.”

Harry sent Draco a look. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter yet again. The man who came to sent them away looked so angry, his eyes killing. 

“Please leave, otherise I’ll be forced to call the authorities.”

Draco snorted. “Would you really call the aurors on Harry Potter?” 

Harry nudged him in the side, but they both looked amused. The man did not. He was already on his way to the floo so Harry and Draco quickly left the place, not wanting to deal with the aurors. 

Draco leaned against Harry as they walked down the streets. “That was totally your fault!”

Harry laughed and pushed Draco playfully. “You were the one to bring up Snape in grandma clothes?”

Draco playfully shoved him back. “But I wasn’t the one that spit out his icecream as a maniac!”

Harry laughed. “Got me there.”

Draco smirked at him. “Knew it! So, where are we off too now?”

Harry smiled. “Does dinner at the ‘Hogsmeade’ golden spoon’ sound good to you?”

“Definitely.”

The dinner went better than the icecream. This time they didn’t get kicked out. They talked and talked for hours on end. After it, they both payed their parts and made their way out.

It was already dark outside, as it was night time. The stars were shining above them, the moon and street laterns providing the only lights. Both smiling at the romantic vibe, they held hands and stood in the streets, staring above them.

Then suddenly, Harry grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled him forwards. Harry leaned down and gently started kissing him. Draco responded in the kiss. The blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and kissed him back.

Time seemed to stop around them as the once enemies, now lovers, shared this passionate moment. They pulled apart, smiled at eachother, and then kissed eachother again.

This went on for minutes, maybe hours. They couldn’t recall. The only thing they recalled was meeting eachothers lips, finally feeling whole. 

As time passed, they started making their way back to Hogwarts, hands connected. Ignoring the looks they got, they made their way to the Room of Requirement. The Room changed itself into a comfortable looking bedroom, their pajamas already sprawled on the bed.

Quicky, they changed into them and got into the king-sized bed. 

“Thank you, Harry.”

“For what?” Harry smiled.

“For this amazing day, and for you just being you,” Draco murmured sleepily.

“I never thought I’d hear the all mighty Slytherin prince say this,” Harry smiled amused, putting his arms around the blonde.

“Shove off, you prat.”

“Never.”

“I despise you.”

“No you don’t”

“Whatever.”

Harry smiled and cuddled with Draco. “Goodnight Draco.”

“Sleep well, Harry,” came the tired response.

Harry chuckled as he heard Draco’s breath evening, as he fell quickly asleep. Harry smiled, and let the sound of the soft breathing make himself fall asleep too. Pretty soon, both boys were asleep, limps tangled together.

They felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this short story! Please leave some comments and kudo’s <33 I would really appreciate that :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you might want to check out my other one-shots as well! They have some similiar themes.
> 
> Much love!!!


End file.
